


Silent Suffering

by KahtyaSofia



Series: Captain's Blog - S1 [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: Greeks Bearing Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack reaches out to Ianto again when he starts to backslide in to the abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Suffering

Jack sauntered back in to the hub after seeing Toshiko off. Once again, he had done what had to be done for the good of the planet and everyone on it, only to be reviled as a heartless monster. Sometimes, responsibility was a bitch. The Con-man incarnation of Captain Jack Harkness had died the moment he had stopped that German bomb from destroying the Chula medical ship.

Jack still resented the Time Agency stealing two years of his life, and he was determined to find the Doctor and figure out what the hell had been done to him and why he'd been left behind; alone. In the meantime, this planet and these people needed all the help he could provide.

Dragging his thoughts back to the here and now, he thought that based on Gwen's and Owen's current attitudes, Ianto had been replaced by Tosh as Public Enemy No.1. Oh, their indignant attitudes stemmed from a sense of guilt that they're shagging each other behind everyone's backs. Okay, not everyone's backs. Tosh knows the truth of it now. Jack himself had suspected for awhile. Ianto didn't care one way or the other.

Ianto.

How eloquently that lovely and sensitive Welsh boy suffered. Jack hated to admit it, but Ianto was indeed still suffering. There were periods of time in past weeks where he seemed to have put Lisa behind him and moved on, but lately, Jack had begun to realize it was just a façade.

Seeing the subject of his thoughts in the conference room where he was cleaning up, Jack began to make his way up there. It was time to bring out his A-game. First, get Ianto out of the Hub and away from the memories of what had happened here. Second, get him a little drunk. Not totally pissed, he still needed him to be able to consent, just well "lubricated". Jack had to smile at his own private joke. Third, get a little of the Captain in to him. Scratch that. Get A LOT of the Captain in to him!

Ianto turned when Jack reached the door of the conference room. "Is there something you need, Sir?"

"Ianto! I'm really hungry!" Jack declared, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Would you like me to order some take-away for you?" Ianto offered.

"No but, thank you." Jack replied quickly. "Grab your coat."

"My coat, Sir?' Ianto appeared puzzled which pleased Jack. He wanted him just a little off balance. He'd be easier to distract that way.

"We're going to dinner." Jack declared.

"Going.....out….Sir?" Ianto's brows knit together in confusion. Oh yeah. He was off balance now!

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Jack fairly shooed Ianto out the door and down the spiral stairs to retrieve his coat.

 

It was mid-week and there were no matches being broadcast so the pub wasn't very crowded. Jack watched Ianto arrange everything on the table to his satisfaction, then re-arrange it in complete opposition. He looked around at the other patrons; at the man behind the bar; at the front door, anywhere but at Jack. This just kept getting better and better.

"Forgive me, Sir, but what are we doing here?" Ianto suddenly asked.

"We're having dinner, Ianto. I would have thought that was obvious." Jack couldn't help needling him.

"We could have had dinner back at the Hub, Sir. What are we doing _here_.?"

"We are getting out of the Hub for a change." Jack grew serious.

"Is there a problem, Sir." Ianto asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, Ianto. You tell me?"

"Sir?"

"Drop the 'Sir'. We've been way past that for weeks now." It occurred to Jack in that instant that Ianto's use of the title 'Sir" was a barometer. He used it as shield and weapon and enticement.

Jack watched Ianto as he sat across the small table staring at his own hands as he clenched and unclenched them. Jack had nothing but time. Endless amounts of it. So, he waited until Ianto was ready.

"I feel so lonely, Jack. It hurts. Every inch of me hurts."

Jack had already known this was the case, but hearing the pain and weariness evident in Ianto' quiet confession hit Jack like a blow to the gut. "What can I do?" He wanted to know. He reached across to lay a hand over Ianto's clenched ones.

Ianto's only reply was a forlorn shake of his head.

"Let me help you." Jack tried again.

No reply.

"Ianto. Let me help you."

Jack heard Ianto inhale deeply. His exhalation was tremulous, and Jack knew in that moment just how fragile he was.

The server approached with their order. Pulling a smile designed to charm, Jack asked her to pack it up so they could take it to go.

Jack bundled Ianto back in to his coat and out the door. "Let's go to your flat." He said in a light and friendly tone.

Ianto acquiesced.

Jack took the key from Ianto's hand, passing off their packaged food. He opened the door with a flourish and guided Ianto in with a hand at the small of his back.

Ianto removed his coat, then looked around the flat listlessly. Without a word, Jack went to the kitchen to place their uneaten meal in to the icebox. When he re-entered the common room, Ianto still stood in the center, staring in to space. Jack removed his coat and tossed it over the back of a chair, then decided it was time to take drastic measures. He had intended to seduce Ianto. Now, he opted for a blitz attack.

Crossing to Ianto in two long strides, Jack roughly grasped the lapels of his suit jacket. Giving him no chance to protest, Jack forced Ianto to walk backward until his back was up against the wall.

As soon as he had Ianto where he wanted him, Jack took his mouth in a bruising kiss. He pushed his tongue past Ianto's lips, meeting no resistance. The kiss was deep and hard, and pressed Ianto's head back in to the wall so he was unable to manage any escape, as Jack had intended. Ianto's hands came up to push at Jack's chest in a feeble attempt to stop the assault. Jack was not to be deterred. He pressed the length of his body in to Ianto's, connecting them from chest to groin.

Jack grasped Ianto's head with both hands and began to grind his rock-hard cock in to Ianto's still growing one. He might have been slow to respond, but Jack sensed him responding nonetheless, and felt a heady sense of power. He felt Ianto's hands drop away from his chest and reach around to pull Jack's hips in even tighter. They ground their erections against one another as their mouths continued to feast.

Pulling back, Jack grasped Ianto's shoulders and spun him around until his face was to the wall. Grabbing the collar of his jacket, Jack tore it from Ianto's body and tossed it aside with no regard for how it landed. Next, he reached around and stripped Ianto's tie from around his neck. Once he had discarded that on top of the jacket, Jack reached to pull shirt from trousers. Grasping a piece of hem in each hand, he jerked his hands apart and buttons bounced off the wall and scattered throughout the room. The shirt joined the jacket and tie.

Jack ran his hands over Ianto's back then moved around to stroke his chest. When he felt Ianto begin to squirm, Jack sank his teeth in to his shoulder, as a lion grasps the nape of the lioness to hold her still for mating. A shudder ran through Ianto's body, and Jack answered by reaching down to grasp his hard cock through the trouser fabric. He was rewarded with a thrust of Ianto's hips.

Jack unfastened Ianto's slacks and slid them, shorts and all down to the floor. Reaching between their bodies, Jack lowered the zip of his own slacks, took himself out and began to push in between Ianto's arse cheeks.

Finding the opening he sought, Jack leaned forward, putting his lips to Ianto's ear. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked in a harsh voice, making sure of Ianto's headspace.

"Yes!" Ianto whispered, cheek pressed to the wall.

"Say the words." Jack insisted. "Beg me for what you want."

"Fuck me." Jack heard Ianto whisper.

"What was that?" Jack asked in a light tone, acting as though he hadn't heard the words. He pushed up against Ianto's tight opening again and said, "What was that again?"

"Fuck me!" Ianto ground out between clenched teeth. "Just fuck me!"

Hearing the words that proved Ianto was completely in the moment with him, Jack thrust forward and up, breaching his body. He was rewarded with a sharp cry, part pain, part passion. In and out, he worked Ianto's body harshly, grunting in counter point to Ianto's cries.

He pounded Ianto against the wall for several minutes before suddenly pulling out, yet keeping Ianto pressed to the wall with his chest and hips.

Putting a foot on Ianto's trousers where they lay heaped at his feet, Jack ordered him to step out of the clothing, shoes and socks coming off in two quick steps.

Jack grasped Ianto by the shoulders and spun him around once more, this time pushing him to sit in the soft chair across the room. Dropping to his knees in front of Ianto's naked body, Jack immediately lowered his head and took Ianto's swollen and sensitive sex in to his mouth. He must have been surprised by the move, because Ianto reflexively thrust his hips up into Jack's mouth at the same time he reached out to fasten his hands in Jack's hair.

Again with no preamble, Jack firmly grasped Ianto's balls, and slipped a finger up inside of him.

Ianto's hands tightened in Jack's hair. "Oh, God, Jack"

Jack thought the sound of his name on Ianto's lips was music. He was immensely pleased that Ianto was clear on who he was with at this moment. He definitely wasn't living in the past right now.

Glancing up toward Ianto's face, Jack saw that he had laid his head against the back of the chair, eyes closed, lips parted as he breathed heavily in response to Jack's hot, wet mouth.

Jack kept up a rapid pace, sucking and licking at Ianto's cock, loving his own pornographic sounds. Up and down his head moved rapidly working the sensitive member. The finger inside of Ianto had been gently sliding in and out, when Jack suddenly pressed his finger up against the prostate.

That did it! Ianto came hard and cried out loud. Jack grasped his thighs tightly to hold him in place on the chair.

"Oh, God, Jack! Jack!" Ianto chanted over his head.

When Ianto's shudders subsided, Jack pulled back and stood up. He extended a hand to Ianto and said, "You'd better come to bed with me cause when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk."

That didn't seem to daunt Ianto. He took Jack's hand and followed him to the darkened bedroom. Jack laid him back down on to the bed, then stepped back to remove his own clothing.

Jack shed his clothing with an economy of motion, holding Ianto's gaze all the while. When he finally stood naked beside the bed, Jack watched Ianto's eyes slide over him, taking in all his features, finally coming to rest on his engorged cock. An endearing flush rose in Ianto's face when he realized Jack had stood watching him as he had openly gazed at Jack's very erect member.

Laying beside Ianto, Jack propped his head on a hand. He snaked his other hand around to pull Ianto on to his side and up against Jack's chest. Then he ran his fingers along the back of Ianto's neck and was rewarded with a shiver. With all the gentleness he could muster, Jack began to trail his fingers down Ianto's spine. He looked down to see Ianto's eyes closed, his head resting on one arm. Jack leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. He continued to graze Ianto's lower spine, moving lower still until he reached the very beginning of the cleft of Ianto's arse. Jack's fingers continued over one firm ass cheek and came to dance along his thigh. Changing direction, his fingers trailed up to the sensitive spot in the hollow of Ianto's hip bone. Jack gave a low chuckle when he felt Ianto twitch and shiver, a clear sign that he was ticklish.

Spreading his fingers, Jack laid his hand on Ianto's stomach and smoothed it along the length of his torso. With two fingers under his chin, Jack tilted Ianto's face up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The rough and intense got Ianto's attention, but Jack knew the tenderness would be what healed his heart.

Pressing Ianto back on to the bed, Jack lowered his own body on top of him. The kiss he pressed to Ianto's mouth, this time, was deep and demanding. Jack skimmed his hands down along the sides of his body then gripped Ianto's hips. Holding him in place, Jack began to grind their cocks together. He pressed himself in to Ianto's body so he could feel the hardness of Jack's erection against him.

Reaching behind Ianto's knees, Jack lifted them up and back so the body below was opened to him. He propped himself up on his arms, looked down in to Ianto's eyes and eased himself toward the opening of his body. Jack watched as Ianto's eyes widened slightly and his lips parted in a gasp. Then he felt Ianto's hands on his own hips, urging him to move.

Jack responded, increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts. He watched Ianto's body beneath him as it moved in tempo with his own. The heat from his body infused Jack's, building each time he felt himself slide deep in to Ianto. Jack's senses were acutely sensitive making his awareness of the beauty of Ianto's sex-flushed face; the sound of his gasps and moans; the press of flesh on and inside of flesh; the scent of their mingled sweat; the scent of their sex.

Jack held Ianto's gaze, willing him to maintain the eye contact. He sensed when it became too intense for Ianto; when he tore his eyes away and when he began to shut down again. Jack abruptly pulled out of Ianto's body and sat back on his heels. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Jack reached out and positioned Ianto so he lay face down. Then he kneed Ianto's thighs apart and lay himself down on top. Jack hooked his arms under Ianto's shoulders to pin him to the bed and immobilize him. He rested his head beside Ianto's, lips pressed to his ear.

Jack's cock searched for and found the opening to Ianto's body he had so recently vacated. Holding him steady, Jack began to roughly fuck Ianto. He felt the initial struggles subside as the pleasure took over. Jack slammed his body in to Ianto's immobile one, letting his hot breath graze along his ear. Ianto was unable to move very much at all, and Jack knew the exact moment he gave up, and relaxed in to the strokes.

He was moving himself in and out of Ianto's body as fast and as hard as he could. Ianto's soft cries and moans were muffled by the pillow his face was buried in, but Jack heard each one. He closed his own eyes and heard his own voice growling in to Ianto's ear, "You feel so good."

Jack felt himself begin to climb the hill that would drop him off in to climax. "Oh, God, Ianto, you feel good." He breathed in to Ianto's ear. "You're so hot inside. I can smell you. I can smell _us_." On some level Jack didn't have time to acknowledge, he had just surprised himself.

Jack was growing closer to his orgasm. It was bloody hard to time simultaneous climaxes. The plan was to bring Ianto over the edge just before he himself fell. If the two events happened at the same time, all the better.

Shifting his weight, Jack adjusted the angle of his thrusts so that he stroked down slightly. It was enough to find Ianto's prostate with the head of his cock. Jack renewed his vigorous movements. "Can you feel that, Ianto? Does it feel good?" he asked, willing it to be equally good for Ianto.

Ianto's reply was muffled since Jack was pressing him firmly in to the mattress with each stroke. Still, Jack heard him reply, "Yes. God, yes, Jack. It feels good."

"Can you feel me inside of you? Can you feel what I'm doing to your body?"

"Yes. Yes."

"I love how you feel inside. How your body takes me in and seems to hang on to me."

Jack heard Ianto's breath catch and saw his hands fist in the coverlet. The knowledge that he was about to make Ianto come quickened Jack's approach to his own climax.

Even if he hadn't heard Ianto's cries through teeth that clenched the pillow beneath his head, Jack would have known he was coming. Ianto's entire body shuddered. The muscles surrounding Jack spasmed.

Jack felt his orgasm start just as Ianto's began to subside. He curled his hands back to grip Ianto's shoulders and let himself go, thrusting in and out of Ianto's slowly calming body. He heard his own rough cries and felt his own body clenching as he was rocked by his climax.  
His cock twitched repeatedly where it still lay buried up to the hilt inside of Ianto. He felt each clench of his muscles releasing the hot fluids of his body deep inside.

Jack sat cross-legged on the bed across from Ianto. He had donned his shirt and trousers to retrieve their previously forgotten meal. It was not surprising that they were both starving. As promised, when Jack was done, Ianto hadn't been able to walk, so Jack happily provided wait service. Ianto had wrapped a sheet around his hips for the impromptu mattress picnic. They sat, talking quietly in the dim light of the bedroom, feeding one another as they shared their food.

"Now _this_ was one of my more brilliant ideas." Jack said, gesturing toward the meal with his fork.

He watched as Ianto suddenly shut down. His expression turned placid and his eyes dropped to the food in his lap and he made absolutely no reply to Jack's quip.

"Ianto," Jack said in a voice full of warning and disapproval, "stay with me, here."

Ianto looked up and met Jack's gaze, his expression guarded.

"This is what's known as humor." Jack opted for a light tone. "I facetiously imply the food was better than the sex; you use that sexy, dry wit of yours and say, 'It's an easy thing to track my _brilliant_ ideas'; to which I become indignant and in order to sooth my injured ego, I toss the food aside and proceed to shag the taste out of your mouth."

Ianto held Jack's gaze for several long seconds before his mouth began to turn up at one corner.

Jack winked, grabbed Ianto's plate, stacked it on top of his own, tossed them aside then launched himself across the bed, taking them both to the mattress with a laugh.


End file.
